8 Grapes
"8 Grapes" is a song by YouTubers Ryan Higa and David Choi. The song is a parody of mumble rap. Lyrics Ryan Higa & David Choi Uh huh, aye, yeah We gonna add 1 too many 3 4 (ay) I got a grape Take that 4 to 5 6 7 (ay) Ya know what I'm saying? I ride the metro in the city and I'm going home (ye, goin' home) Hook 8 grapes in my mouth Wiping the drool with a towel Don't let it go down (down) 8 grapes in my mouth 8 grapes in my mouth (up into 9, wooh) 8 grapes in my mouth Gettin' that mumbly sound Chewing 'em now 8 grapes in my mouth Ate 8 grapes, 8 grapes in my mouth (up into 9) 1 Started with the 1 and then now I got 2 (two) And then now I got 3 and the 4 (three, four) And now I just swallowed a few so I gotta load up on another bowl, let them know (ay) What the hell am I saying? (triplet) All the rappers are rapping (brr, triplet) And now it's time to put some more grapes in our mouths So we can sing (skrrt) 1 8 grapes in my mouth (8 grapes in my mouth, skrrt) 8 grapes in my mouth (8 grapes in my mouth, brr, up into 9, brr) 2 This is a message that goes out to all my haters (brr) Rhyming dictionaries and random word generators (ay, ay, skrrt) Chocolate sauce, broccoli moss, dental floss in my baklava (8 grapes, 8 grapes, 8 grapes, ay) In my car, parking stall (8 grapes, 8 grapes) At the mall, basketball (8 grapes, basketball, brr) My armpits are bad and bushy (bushy) Tickle a baby Gucci (blue) Runny nose and it's Uzi (yeah) Here's a word from my booty (autotuned fart) Alright lemme do a lil something special here for you Ayy, words are gone Where’s my car, oh! (woo, okay) I should not forget the car, oh at the mall! (Yeah, okay) Anybody really witty? Letta me get out my diddy All I can say in the street, in the dome in the dollar they run up the drizzy 2 Say what? 8 grapes in my mouth (8 grapes, 8 grapes, ate grapes) 8 grapes in my mouth (8 grapes, ate grapes, up into 9) Hook 8 grapes in my mouth Wiping the drool with a towel Don't let it go down 8 grapes in my mouth 8 grapes in my mouth (up into 9) 8 grapes in my mouth Gettin' that mumbly sound Chewing 'em now 8 grapes in my mouth Ate 8 grapes, 8 grapes in my mouth Why it Sucks #The lyrics are dumb and make no sense. #Generic beat. #Laughable use of autotune. #The music video is cheap and poorly made. Redeeming Qualities #Like most Ryan Higa songs, the song was made as a joke. #It’s so bad, it’s good! Videos Category:Ryan Higa songs Category:David Choi songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap songs Category:Intentionally bad songs Category:2010s Category:Songs